Estrada para a Morte
by Sakalem
Summary: Lanna Marine foi adotada pelos tios após um acidente que a deixou órfã e a fez perder a memória. Doze anos depois, ela passa a sentir dores de cabeça e ter visões sobre seu passado. Ela vai para Silent Hill desvendar os segredos que envolvem seu passado.
1. Prólogo  Tinta

**SILENT HILL  
**

**Estrada para a Morte**

**Prólogo – Tinta**

Eu sou a vida e a morte. Sou uma gota de água-viva, um redemoinho de cores, o lar das sombras... Ah, como me temo... Eu queria mudar de estado físico e me tornar invisível, queria poder burlar minha própria consciência; que me ilude, que me ilude, que me ilude. Causo espanto e terror. Busco fugir de mim mesma ou não suportarei a carga que concentro. Na verdade, sou uma mentira, um soneto parnasiano. Gostaria de enfrentar meus temores e suportar minhas falhas; ultrapassar os limites da própria compreensão, torná-la razão e então dominá-la! Serei o domador do entendimento da mente que é a principal vilã da minha vida.

Estou há treze dias presa nesse hospital, entediada, vendo o tempo circundar lá fora. Enquanto eu só enxergo branco. Eu que sempre fui tão cinza e sem extremos – sem coragem – sou obrigada a ver tecidos claros e cruzes vermelhas vindo ver se estou bem e me aplicando injeções. Estou em hibernação. Queria ter forças para me levantar dessa maca e forçar meus passos até o caminho tortuoso que me aguarda no extremo do externo. Mas, além de estar fraca, sou um pouco medrosa – não agüento o denso ar do perigoso que cobre minha trilha. Protejo-me com uma carapaça, deixando-me envolver pela segurança do estático. Fico parada. Nada faço para me libertar da ausência de mim mesma.

Quando vim parar nessa clínica achei que logo deixaria esse lugar. Porém me enganei. Tento não lembrar do que aconteceu – minha missão é me guardar para não me destacar na multidão de inocência. Sou uma inocente, não posso perder a dádiva do renascimento; para que haja transformação, deve antes haver uma morte. Por isso eu morri para acordar nova. Contudo essa nova eu só faz escrever. Geralmente são palavras desconexas que representam meu estado mental do momento. Umas raras vezes são poesias que significam tanto para mim que me emocionam, já que nelas está presente o sangue das minhas veias, o âmago das artérias – meu coração em um papel. Tudo é a tinta da minha origem que nem mesmo sei se existe. Sou uma nada, uma inexistente em uma clínica psiquiátrica! Miserável destino. Sinto-me uma pedra, quando na verdade queria ser um cravo forte e opaco. O ferro que me ronda é austero, vem da fábrica de ilusões que age em mim com freqüência. No final de meus devaneios, me pego chorando para acordar desse sonho. Um sonho que não é sonho, mas sim a realidade. Minha rotina é que é feita de sonhos: uma torre de conseqüências, protuberante e torta, construída a partir de um conjunto de imagens e pensamentos. Por que ela não cai?

Incógnita.

Sei que posso ser complexa como um grosso e velho livro de Filosofia, porém estou me doando aos poucos a você, para que me beba em rápidos goles. Depois, quando estiver ponto, te entregarei um prato de comida lotado de informações que me batem repentina e rapidamente, querendo fazer parte do processo de formação de telas sem molduras do meu passado. Não se preocupe, logo me compreenderá; passei por coisas incomuns o suficiente para deixar os homens, comuns demais, aflitos e sinuosos. Sinistros passos de uma cabeça que não segue linha reta. O que sei de mim agora é pouco para te mostrar. Sei que sou jovem, cabelos loiros, olhos claros, expressão antiga... Mas a descrição corporal não me interessa. Tenho ânsia de apresentar os fatos, comentar o inexplicável e ser inversão ao que me transita atualmente. Tudo o que eu digo não é para entender, apenas para sentir! Sinta-se como eu – um fantasma castanho à beira do suicídio.

Algumas horas antes de entrar nessa clínica, me lembro de estar andando por uma larga estrada. De um lado havia uma pedreira, rochas lisas e cinzas estendendo-se até um topo alto. Era um penhasco. Eu vagava cambaleante pela estrada. Só sabia das lágrimas que insistiam em cair e do cheiro de podridão do sofrer. Além de ter conhecimento de que alguém ficara para trás... Quando chego a esse ponto, desabafo para o diário. Os médicos são humanos como eu, não podem me tratar da forma que mereço. Apenas a tinta é capaz de resolver meus cálculos, ultrapassar a linha tênue do meu orgânico e formar as letras. A tinta que se origina na minha medula, passando por meus nervos e fazendo meus ossos estalarem.

Agora que já me acostumei com a atmosfera branca dessa clínica, brinco de estar em um navio que daqui a alguns meses aportará em um porto numa ilha afrodisíaca. Sou infeliz demais. Tenho medo da morte? Sim. Sou covarde. Tenho medo da compreensão?

Incógnita.

Então por que não ser compreendida? Há alguém para me entender? Procuro o prazer do compartilhamento, minha história em pedaços é complicada e indeterminada. Porém firme. Sou forte para escolher caminhos fáceis e decisivos para o fim de minha existência. Eu penso! Como todos os outros. Sendo que eu penso demais... É o que acho... Mas isso não importa agora.

Bem, na verdade, o que importa agora?

Hum... Incógnita. Vamos aos fatos, antes que eu me atropele.


	2. Capítulo 1  Origem

**Capítulo 1 – Origem**

Há um conjunto de cidades que beiram uma montanha rochosa e rica em minérios no interior do Estado mais frio do país. São cidades pequenas, históricas e calmas, falando de forma generalizada. A mais visitada desse "arquipélago" chama-se Silent Hill, famosa por seus pontos turísticos um tanto românticos e pelos mistérios que se escondem em uma espessa neblina que se origina no Lago Toluca, um local considerado sagrado pelos nativos. Durante uma parte de minha infância, ouvi histórias sobre o lugar. As pessoas costumavam contar sobre bruxas e seitas satânicas que se faziam presentes naquela cidade coberta de segredos. Rituais, fogo, maldições e demônios... Eu sempre me interessei por essas coisas obscuras... Acho que é porque eu nasci e vivi em Silent Hill até os sete anos.

Fui criada pelos meus tios em North Ashfield porque meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quanto eu tinha sete anos. Eu estava com eles, porém sobrevivi. Como bati forte com a cabeça, acabei perdendo parte da minha memória, portanto só me recordo de alguns acontecimentos do período anterior ao acidente – visões e imagens sem sentido que surgem como flashes, querendo fazer presença em mim. Até um certo ponto, eu não desejava ter meu passado revelado... Eu sei que pode soar estranho, mas eu tinha conforto e felicidade com meus tios e não queria perder-me no labirinto do tempo e espaço em busca de algo que não me traria bons sentimentos. Acho que eu amava meus pais, porém não tenho em mim aquela força e vontade de revê-los, muito menos saudades. Talvez isso seja uma conseqüência da perda de minha memória...

Quando fui adotada pelo irmão de meu pai, ele me registrou novamente, colocando seu sobrenome em mim. Assim, passei a me chamar Lanna Marine, filha de Ralph e Suzanne Marine. Considero-me filha deles, embora não corra em mim o mesmo sangue e eu nem os chame de "pai" e "mãe". Mas no meu mundo, o que importa é o sentir e não o ser. Eu sinto tudo e absorvo sentindo. Sou uma criadora de sentimentos – eles me perseguem e eu os roubo do ar, adaptando-os a mim.

Desde pequena mantenho o mesmo corte de cabelo – fio reto, descendo até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Sou loira assim como minha tia Suzanne, mesmo não sendo filha dela. Meus olhos são verdes e há sardas em meu rosto e costas. Não acho que eu tenha sido uma criança tímida, dessas que têm vergonha de se aproximar ou de falar com os adultos. Era parte de minha rotina sentar-me com pessoas mais velhas e me entreter com assuntos de pessoas mais velhas! Por isso acho que minha personalidade foi logo sendo formada, sem atraso ou demora. Com dez anos, achava que me conhecia a ponto de escrever em um diário uma lista de sentimentos que podiam me descrever! Tão inocente, aquela imbecil que se sentava diante de uma luminária e punha-se a refletir sobre si mesma, viajando interiormente, atravessando as meninges da percepção. Tive muitos amigos, fiéis e divertidos, que me seguiram até os dias de segundo-grau. O mais importante deles se chamava Andrew. Eu o conheci assim que fui morar em North Ashfield – ele era meu vizinho. Conversávamos sempre que podíamos, ele me tratava com muito carinho, era atencioso e um perfeito confidente. Porém tudo pareceu desandar no meu aniversário de quinze anos, quando ele disse que gostava de mim. Eu não sentia isso por ele, nunca o havia visto como um namorado! Pode ter sido uma terrível resposta, mas não soube o que responder além de falar que o considerava meu irmão, de verdade! Consequentemente nos afastamos – ou melhor, ele se afastou de mim. Por vergonha, ou raiva. As pessoas quando não correspondidas tendem a se isolar, eu acho. O amor ou o gostar é uma planta capaz de florescer, tornando-se um campo de rosas; ou então se transformar em uma erva daninha, pronta para matar quem o está sentindo. Só voltamos a ser amigos como antes dois anos depois, ao entrarmos na fase adulta e ele perceber que fora algo imaturo não olhar mais para mim por eu não gostar dele... E desde então nunca mais nos separamos.

Aos dezoito anos, ingressei em uma faculdade de Jornalismo. Era um curso o qual eu me identificava bastante, pois era boa de escrever e falar em público. No decorrer do primeiro período, fui me viciando na comunicação de tal forma que não parava de pensar nas relações interpessoais. Eu queria que o subjetivo e o objetivo se unissem para criar uma maneira única de se comunicar. As palavras eram o início de meus planos, depois eu as passava oralmente, tocando os outros com meus pensamentos. Logo fiz amizade com professores, participava de palestras, redigia teses e conceitos explorando idéias, influenciada ao mesmo tempo pelo Jornalismo e pela Psicologia, outra arte que me encantava. O marketing nunca foi minha área, apesar de eu saber conduzir-me dentro dele. Estava completamente dentro do mundo universitário e tinha meus ideais como uma religião. Minha vida havia ganhado um rumo, eu estava pronta para embarcar na minha própria estrada. Contudo, no final desse mesmo ano, os sonhos e as dores começaram a aparecer.

Primeiro foi um pesadelo em uma noite quente de Outubro. Não lembro do que se tratava, só me recordo de acordar gritando alto, machucando minha garganta, sentindo uma dor intensa na cabeça e uma tonteira que fazia com que eu enxergasse o meu quarto como se estivesse dentro de um furacão. Eu suava frio e havia sangue em minhas unhas, que arranhavam a pele alva de meu braço, rasgando-me. Queria explodir, batia com a cabeça na parede a fim de fazer a dor parar, mas isso só piorava! A cada pulsar de meu sangue eu sentia um latejo que parecia a milésima gota de uma tortura chinesa. Meus tios acordaram assustados e correram para o meu quarto para saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando viram que eu não estava conseguindo falar por conta da dor, tio Ralph correu para a garagem e tirou o carro, voltando em seguida para me levar no colo até o automóvel. Eles me levaram até uma clínica, onde os médicos fizeram alguns exames e disseram que não havia nada de errado comigo, não existia nada que mostrasse a causa da dor. Eu estava louca?

Eu acho que meus tios não me contaram toda a verdade naquele dia. O médico passou um tempo conversando com eles em particular enquanto eu estava deitada na maca, sendo observada por uma enfermeira de aparência rude e cansada. Ela era morena e tinha os cabelos pretos presos em um coque que se escondia atrás do chapéu branco comum da profissão. Olheiras profundas rodeavam seus olhos e o olhar dela voava entre o inexistente e meu corpo inerte. Senti pena dela por uns instantes, até que meus tios entraram no quarto para me buscar e eu deixei de ter pena. Quando estava deixando a clínica, pude ler o nome dela em uma plaqueta presa ao bolso esquerdo de seu uniforme: Rachael Smith... Sei que pode soar insano, mas eu nunca esqueci o rosto dessa mulher. Conectei-me a ela como se nossas almas tivessem se interligado por uma corda invisível aos humanos e houvessem sido condenadas a caminharem juntas pelo mundo... Por toda a eternidade.

Minha rotina não chegou a mudar após o pequeno incidente. Tio Ralph comprou uns remédios e me fez tomá-los durante alguns meses; eu continuei estudando e fazendo tudo o que fazia antes. As dores de cabeça iam e vinham todos os dias; para tentar melhorar, eu pressionava meus indicadores em cada lado da cabeça e fazia uma massagem com movimentos circulares. Geralmente eu dormia enquanto estava nesse processo e, ao acordar, nunca lembrava dos meus sonhos. Quando completei dezenove anos houve uma pequena comemoração em minha casa – Andrew e alguns outros amigos compareceram, mais alguns parentes de tia Suzanne, gente com as quais eu não tinha muito contato, mas que mesmo assim faziam questão de aparecer todo ano em meus aniversários. Foi um dia normal. Nublado, como todos os outros.

Em Março do outro ano eu passei por outra crise: dessa vez mais longa e violenta. Sonhava que eu estava no quarto de um casarão e chorando alto, muito alto. Devia ter uns cinco ou seis anos. Havia gritos vindos do andar debaixo, a cada palavra eu me encolhia mais na parede fria que me rodeava com suas garras afiadas. De repente, eu vi sombras avançando contra mim; elas vestiam capuzes triangulares, algumas caíam de joelhos e se dobravam no chão, contorcendo-se e gritando. Sangue escorria das paredes, o ar cheirava a ferro enferrujado e casulos humanos pendiam do teto; casulos que envolviam seres humanóides e cheirando a putrefação. Eu gritava mais e mais, contudo as pessoas que brigavam lá embaixo não me ouviam, e as sombras não paravam de vir na minha direção. Logo me tocariam com suas mãos de dedos longos e podres. Quando eu vi que não havia mais saída, ergui-me emanando uma aura poderosa e intensa, um brilho descomunal tomava conta de todo meu corpo, e me dirigi até elas, fazendo-as sofrerem a cada passo meu. As sombras não gostavam de mim, elas eram demoníacas, escravas da terra dos imperfeitos e abandonados. Eu era a marcha branca, a luz-guia, que as faria voltar para a fossa. Então eu já não era mais criança, e sim uma adulta com um bebê no colo... Um bebê ensangüentado e que comia meu braço com seus dentes pontiagudos... Até que acordei, mais uma vez berrando de dor. Antes mesmo que meus tios alcançassem meu quarto vi tudo rodar e caí no chão, enxergando apenas a escuridão.

Cheiro de éter, simetria de pureza, toque leve e sem manchas. A clínica – havia retornado para a clínica. Minha visão embaçada não me deixava ver muita coisa, apenas uma silhueta sentada não muito longe de minha maca. Alguns minutos depois pude constatar que era minha tia, que descansava com a cabeça encostada no próprio ombro e a boca aberta... Devia estar cansada. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ficara desmaiada, portanto seria injusto da minha parte acordá-la de um descanso. Mantive minha postura de paciente e coloquei-me a estudar o teto sobre mim. Imaginei que ali havia constelações. Estrelas que formariam o que eu desejasse... Naquele momento eu não sabia qual desenho apareceria, já que o que eu vinha buscando era apenas a paz interna, algo impossível de ser desenhado.

— Lanna! — minha tia havia acordado e agora estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e verificando minha temperatura. — Que bom que acordou! Seu tio estava tão preocupado! Ele foi para casa porque tem que trabalhar logo mais. Vai ficar contente em saber que você acordou.

— Por quanto tempo eu fiquei desmaiada?

— Bem, quando nós chegamos ao seu quarto, você estava caída no chão, tremendo toda e com os olhos fechados — ela falava pausadamente, escolhendo as palavras. Parecia aflita, não queria me contar tudo o que havia acontecido. — Ralph a levou até o carro e nós viemos correndo para cá. Os médicos acharam que era melhor te aplicar um sedativo para você dormir. Acho que não queriam que tivesse um sono muito... — a voz dela foi diminuindo até sumir, deixando clara a intenção de esconder de mim a verdade.

— Não queriam que eu tivesse um sono o quê, tia? — insisti, tentando extrair dela a maior quantidade de informações sobre meu estado. — Por que tanta cautela para me contar o que anda havendo comigo? Tem a ver com o acidente de quando eu tinha sete anos?

Ela chegou a abrir a boca no intuito de dizer algo, porém recuou em passos cambaleantes. Eu olhei bem fundo em seus olhos azuis e me prendi naquele brilho vertiginoso, que não existia e me iludia e me fazia voltar, voltar, voltar... Estava com tanto sono, minha vista cansada pesava. Cedi ao desejo, aos sonhos, fechei-me novamente. Até quando isso ia durar?

...Eternidade. Algo que nunca termina. O infinito me aguardava no fim da estrada escura e nebulosa, um lago sagrado inundado de corpos sedentos por paz. Eu poderia ser mais um deles se continuasse a caminhar pela corda bamba do provável. Contudo, tinha a meu favor algo que vinha me tomando desde que eu começara a sentir as dores: uma coragem, tão forte que apagava todo o cinza da minha personalidade. Estava deixando de ser covarde para entrar de vez na guerra. Já era hora de descobrir meu passado, minhas origens, desvendar todas as coisas. Meus tios não me ajudavam. Durante aquele ano inteiro eles nada falaram a respeito do período anterior ao acidente que causou minha perda de memória. Era óbvio que havia uma ligação plausível entre as duas coisas, teria que achar as respostas sozinha.

Pouco tempo depois do meu nonagésimo aniversário, chamei Andrew para um passeio pelo parque arborizado de North Ashfield para refrescar a mente deitada na grama sobre carvalhos. Eu conversaria com ele sobre um plano que montara na noite anterior, algo arriscado e perigoso. Se eu conseguisse convencê-lo, ele seria meu cúmplice naquela loucura. Andrew era um ano mais velho do que eu, portanto já tinha vinte anos, era branco e tinha cabelos escuros e lisos. Suas feições eram fortes e expressivas, olhos grandes e azuis sob sobrancelhas grossas e escuras. Estava deixando a barba crescer, mas esta ainda estava meio rala, por fazer. Era alto e tinha um corpo saudável por conta dos esportes que praticava com freqüência. Bonito e educado, um marido perfeito para qualquer mulher daquela cidade. Infelizmente ele ainda não havia deixado de gostar de mim e nunca aceitava nenhum pedido de namoro ou nem mesmo fazia um. Eu tinha meus casos não muito sérios com poucos rapazes da faculdade, mas não o deixava tomar conhecimento disso; sabia que ele poderia se afastar de novo, tinha medo dos sentimentos dele não o deixarem agir como um adulto normal faria. Acho que por causa dele eu nunca namorei sério com ninguém... O tempo todo eu pensava só nele, na forma a qual ele me trataria caso eu o dissesse que estava namorando ou gostando de alguéMm. Acabei me prendendo completamente por causa disso e não construindo uma cadeia de relacionamentos decente.

Andrew havia preparado uma cesta de lanches e eu levara uma toalha para montarmos uma espécie de piquenique. Conversamos sobre muitas coisas, eu o falei de meus pesadelos sádicos e bizarros e das dores que me atormentavam. Fui trilhando esse caminho até chegar ao ponto que eu queria: Silent Hill – a cidade onde eu vivi com meus pais.

— Andrew, o que você sabe sobre Silent Hill? — ele franziu o cenho enquanto pensava na minha pergunta. Eu sabia que passava pela cabeça dele todas as histórias e lendas urbanas, todos os medos e terrores; já eu, sempre que tentava recordar-me da cidade, via apenas manchas negras e sentia-me dentro de todas as histórias que contavam sobre o local.

— Nada demais, só o que você já deve ter ouvido. "A cidade amaldiçoada", "A cidade da névoa", coisas do tipo — ele apoiou o cotovelo na grama e deitou-se de lado, olhando para mim. — Por quê?

Eu devia contar-lhe a verdade? Ele me ajudaria? Talvez, por gostar de mim, ele fosse me ajudar. No entanto eu não devia me aproveitar dos sentimentos dele para algo que só traria benefícios para mim. Mas um impulso me tomou e eu pus pra fora tudo o que estava guardando, um desabafo profundo e reconfortante.

— Meus tios nunca me falaram nada sobre o tempo em que meus pais eram vivos. Poucas foram as vezes em que eles me mostraram fotos dos dois. Eu nunca me importei com isso, já que a minha memória não me permitia sentir saudades dele — eu ia falando enquanto ele prestava muita atenção em cada palavra minha, concordando com o que eu dizia. — Mas ultimamente eu tenho visto tanta coisa que estou confusa... Eu quero descobrir a verdade, Andrew! Tio Ralph trabalha o dia inteiro, chega em casa e vai dormir. Tia Suzanne também não gosta quando eu a pergunto sobre Silent Hill. Por quê? Qual é o segredo que eles tanto escondem de mim? Até mesmo quando eu fui examinada por médicos eles preferiram não me contar a causa das dores de cabeça! Eu sei que é por causa do acidente, talvez minha memória esteja voltando aos poucos, entende?

— E o que você pretende fazer?

Respirei fundo. Olhei nos olhos dele, sabia que ele tentaria me parar ou dizer que eu não podia fazer isso. Mas estava decidido. Ou ele me ajudaria, ou se calaria e esperaria acontecer.

— Vou fugir para Silent Hill amanhã de madrugada. Você viria comigo?

A carta estava na mesa, só faltava saber se ele a pegaria ou não.


	3. Capítulo 2 Estrada

**Capítulo 2 – Estrada**

O ar frio era denso e cortante, mas eu mantinha a janela aberta, pois tudo estava muito pesado e tinha que ser renovado. O carro avançava solitário pela estrada, com faróis iluminando o nada. Naquela estrada, as almas eram os nossos guias.

Andrew dirigia com cautela, porém ligeiro – eu o avisara que queria chegar a Silent Hill o mais rápido possível. Eram quase três da manhã, meus tios provavelmente dormiam em sono profundo enquanto eu seguia meu vil destino.

— Quanto tempo falta? — perguntei com a voz sonolenta. Estava encolhida no banco do carona, cobrindo-me com um cobertor de lã.

— Não sei, nunca dirigi para lá — ele olhou para mim e percebeu que eu estava tremendo. — Veja como você está! Feche esse vidro antes que morra congelada.

— Não precisa. Dizem que a noite de Silent Hill é fria mesmo no verão. Quero me testar — dei um sorriso trêmulo. Meu queixo batia invariavelmente.

— Deixa de doideira!

Debruçando-se sobre mim, ele fechou a janela, voltando para a posição ereta em seguida. Sempre tão preocupado e amigo. Por que tinha que sofrer por minha causa? Quando o disse que ia para Silent Hill, ele demorou um pouco para concordar com a idéia, mas depois de um tempo de insistência ele sorriu e disse:

— Se é para o seu bem, eu te ajudo sim. Pode ir no meu carro, eu a levo até lá.

Combinamos que ele passaria na minha casa às três da manhã em ponto. Eu sairia pela porta da frente silenciosamente e entraria no carro. Meus tios, assim que soubessem que Andrew também estava desaparecido, associariam os dois desaparecimentos. No entanto isso não era um problema, seria até bom para eles saberem que eu não estava sozinha.

Não deixei bilhete algum informando meu destino. Acho que pela pressa acabei me esquecendo desse detalhe. Teria sido melhor se eles houvessem tido conhecimento que eu estava indo para Silent Hill? Bem, por um lado sim – chamariam a polícia e iriam atrás de mim naquela cidade. Mas eu não sabia para onde estava indo; para mim, Silent Hill era um lugar como todos outros. Tão tola.

— Deve ser difícil para você ter perdido as lembranças de uma época tão importante na sua vida... — Andrew disse isso sem olhar para mim, fixava-se na estrada dentro da penumbra. — Na minha infância eu fui muito feliz.

Infância, algo que eu parcialmente tive. Às vezes, quando vou dormir, me pego tentando quebrar os vitrais que só me deixam ver essa tão preciosa época de forma embaçada, sem foco. Sinto saudades de quem não vi e do que não sei se vivi; sinto falta da alegria e dos acontecimentos que preencheram meu tempo. Não gosto de me comportar como uma depressiva, porém não posso negar que as lágrimas estão sempre presentes em minhas madrugadas. Quando as dores me alcançam e é insuportável fechar os olhos, eu vou para a janela e me confesso ao céu, buscando respostas e ajuda. Como é viver uma vida enxertada de buracos? Os sonhos e os pesadelos se fundem nesses momentos de reflexão e eu vejo coisas que não saberia descrever em um papel. Figuras octogonais, geométricas, de muitas cabeças e braços. As bestas do corredor da morte, que me aguardam prontas para sugarem meu sangue e o devolverem à natureza. Elas me querem, babam por mim, têm olhos vermelhos que brilham e pulsam famintos no escuro. Eu me ajoelho e a dor me domina, e então elas se aproximam, os monstros! Prestes a me cortar a cabeça, somem com a brisa noturna, voltando para minha mente. E então eu choro.

— Não sei responder a essa pergunta, Andrew. Prefiro não entrar nesse assunto.

Se eu tivesse continuado, meus pensamentos me torturariam ainda mais quando eu me perguntasse sobre a felicidade, algo que ainda desejo muito desvendar, contudo sei que é impossível. A felicidade é a trilha definitiva para o paraíso, mas como encontrá-la?

— Tudo bem — ele voltou-se para mim e sorriu. Eu o olhei nos olhos por um tempo até que ele se virou novamente para frente.

— Obrigada por ter vindo, Andrew.

A gratidão que sentia por ele não foi totalmente passada por causa das palavras vagas e leves. Eu queria ter mostrado mais, muito mais, sendo que não encontrei uma forma. Agora eu sei que um beijo teria representado todos os meus sentimentos. Tão tarde, tão tarde, tão tarde. Por que assim? Então eu digo outra vez, sozinha, deitada em meu canto dessa clínica: obrigada. Sinto muito, Andrew...

Uma casa de dois andares e vermelha, muitos quartos na parte de cima e uma sala imensa e sem móveis ou repartições embaixo. Havia uma luz amarelada que entrava por inúmeros janelões que envolviam a sala do térreo; uma luz que deixava claro que lá fora o sol estava indo dormir. Eu descia as escadas circulares e observava um casal parado no meio do grande salão, um de frente para o outro. A mulher tinha cabelos curtos e loiros e usava brincos cor-de-rubi. Vestia uma túnica negra com um símbolo laranja desenhado na parte frontal, na altura do peito – um símbolo redondo que eu não conseguia enxergar os detalhes por estar distante dela. Tal símbolo brilhava descomunalmente e aborrecia o homem, que toda hora olhava para ele com cara emburrada. Esse homem parecia ter quase cinqüenta anos, tinha cabelos e barba grisalha. Usava um terno que o dava um ar de homem de negócios – formal e intelectual, com óculos de grau que bloqueavam seu verdadeiro olhar.

Ao alcançar o primeiro andar, depois de descer todo o lance de escadas, fui me aproximando bem devagar de onde eles estavam. Não conversavam e pouco se encaravam. A mulher parecia querer sair dali o mais rápido possível, tinha um compromisso com a vida e com Deus. O homem era a força que a mantinha presa ao chão de pedra fria. De repente, percebi que havia linhas de coloração avermelhada pairando no ar; linhas de costurar, formando círculos e se desenrolando em seguida. Havia também uma música, um piano tocava sozinho em seu canto, embalando uma canção fúnebre, mas que se encaixava com a ocasião. Eu queria tirar algum dos dois para dançar, ou sair fazendo passos de balé clássico para chamar-lhes a atenção. Desejava, e como desejava, que percebessem a minha presença e olhassem para mim, que me chamassem para a roda e me incluíssem no mundo deles. Porém eles só viam um ao outro e nada além. Ela, tão religiosa, gostava de deixar a janta pronta e ir para a igreja rezar para o mundo melhor que estava por vir; ele fazia cálculos em uma máquina de escrever que também estava naquele salão, jogada ao léu, perto do "piano-fantasma". A canção era minha para eles ouvirem, outrora eu estivera ali. Lanna tocava o piano, porém ninguém a via. Eu era um fantasma e eles dois não tinham a quantidade certa de sensibilidade para me tocar. Constatando isso, agachei-me e envolvi os joelhos com meus braços pequenos de uma criança que beirava os seis anos. Chorei em silêncio, guardando toda a dor para mim. Uma voz me chamava ao longe, mas eu não queria atendê-la porque não desejava sair daquele mundo. Aos poucos a voz foi gritando meu nome mais alto, eu me negava a respondê-la, o casal dançava, dançava a valsa da morte, eu me recusava a atendê-la, a voz chamava, as lágrimas caíam, ações, mil ações. Quem era eu?

— Lanna!!! Lanna!!! — Andrew me balançava, eu gemia e um suor gélido escorria da minha testa. Eu sussurrava palavras impossíveis de serem entendidas; não fazia questão de despertar do sonho, queria mais, mais sofrimento!

— Lanna, acorda!!! O que tá acontecendo?

Meus olhos se abriram de repente. Primeiro somente o silêncio se fez presente e, em seguida, veio um grito agudo de medo e pavor. Eu estava vendo monstros por todos os lados, monstros gigantescos, de pernas finas e marcadas por espetos. Queriam me tirar do carro, por isso o balançavam muito, a ponto de o levantarem aos céus com seus longos braços e ameaçarem jogá-lo de volta para o chão. Os monstros não tinham cabeça, eram como gravetos de quase cinco metros com braços e pernas finas e apavorantes.. Andrew não conseguia vê-los, parecia atento apenas a me fazer parar de gritar. Mas como eu pararia se aquelas criaturas queriam nos matar e depois nos dilacerar? Eles balançavam o carro lá no alto, eu tremia em convulsão, sem forças para controlar o medo que me tomava conta. Sentia dores agudas que faziam com que minha cabeça se quebrasse em mil pedaços e depois voltasse à forma original. Tudo só foi desaparecer quando bati os olhos em uma placa de estrada iluminada por luminárias que dizia:

Bem-vindo a Silent Hill.

Havíamos chegado à minha origem, estávamos no ponto de partida para a minha busca secreta e urgente. O que estava acontecendo comigo agora que o primeiro passo do meu plano se cumprira? Por que entregar-me às ilusões e às dores? Eu só tinha que me concentrar na procura de mim e deixar de lado os devaneios. Então, os "monstros-graveto" desceram o carro e o depositaram no chão e depois foram embora em direção ao horizonte nebuloso. A dor não sumiu completamente, mas perdeu intensidade. Andrew continuava me gritando e me balançando, enquanto eu sonhava acordada. Despertei de vez em sobressalto e acabei batendo minha cabeça na parte de cima do carro.

— Você está bem?! — ele estava apavorado, era possível decifrar isso em sua expressão. Talvez estivera pensando que eu fosse morrer de tanto gritar.

— Eu acho que sim... — respondi, massageando a área onde havia batido com a cabeça. — Chegamos, então?

— É o que parece...

Nossos olhares seguiram juntos para a placa, cujas letras bruxuleavam na madrugada fria. Senti um frio na espinha e uma certa ânsia de começar. Estava tão perto de me descobrir que não parecia verdade. Queria sair daquele carro o mais rápido possível e começar a perguntar a todos se já haviam ouvido falar de uma garotinha chamada Lanna que perdera os pais em um acidente de carro há doze anos. Poderia não ser fácil como eu estava achando, talvez eu tivesse que passar dias em Silent Hill até ter coletado todas as informações que precisava para entender o que diziam meus sonhos. Já tinha em mente o meu destino depois dali: uma clínica e depois um consultório psicológico. O futuro era promissor e não havia nada que pudesse me fazer desistir das minhas idéias.

— O que aconteceu com você, Lanna? — Andrew me perguntou, mais serenamente.

— Eu estava tendo um sonho ruim... — Respondi, meio envergonhada por ter agido como criança na frente dele.

— Um pesadelo? Como foi? Estava tão assustada!

— Não me lembro bem — era mentira. Lembrava de cada detalhe do sonho: do ar amarelado, da música, do casal intocável e dos monstros...

Andrew tirou o cinto de segurança e virou-se para o banco de trás, pegando uma bolsa média de viagem. Ele abriu um bolso pequeno na parte da frente e dali tirou um mapa dobrado em quatro. Mostrando o mapa para mim, ele disse:

— Vou deixar com você, é o mapa da cidade.

Ao perceber minha expressão de desentendimento, ele acrescentou:

— O carro parou de funcionar, parece que acabou a gasolina.

— Mas isso é impossível — disse eu, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Não havia como a gasolina ter acabado em tão pouco tempo, nós havíamos abastecido o carro antes de deixarmos North Ashfield.

— Eu sei que é, mas não há nenhum outro problema. O painel indica que não tem mais combustível.

— Andrew, quando foi a última vez que você fez uma manutenção nesse carro? Achei que estava tudo certo com ele.

— E estava! — ele também estava desorientado, tão surpreso quanto eu. — Pode ser algum outro problema, mas eu não entendo praticamente nada de mecânica. Por isso estou indo procurar um posto de gasolina ou uma oficina. Deve ter algum dos dois por perto, essa cidade nem é tão grande assim.

— Pretende sair sozinho? — nunca. Ele não sairia daquele carro sem mim. — Quer sair andando pelas ruas de uma cidade que nunca visitou às cinco da manhã?

— Não só pretendo como irei — convicto do que falava, ele abriu a porta do carro e saltou. Não seria deixada para trás, era perigoso demais para ambos ficar separado.

Inconformada com a decisão dele, também desci do carro. Eu estava vestindo uma blusa de pano fino e calça jeans, sem nenhum agasalho extra – dessa forma, não estava preparada para o frio que me tomou assim que saltei. Estávamos no meio de uma estrada dupla, literalmente na entrada de Silent Hill. Atrás de nós havia um túnel tão escuro que era impossível enxergar seu início. Tudo era tão sinistro e obscuro, calafrios tomavam conta do meu corpo, fazendo-me tremer. Havia uma neblina incomum que não possibilitava uma visão muito além do campo iluminado pelos faróis do carro. Além da névoa, a madrugada era sombria em demasia, sem estrelas ou lua.

— Lanna, você tem que voltar pro carro! — ele veio até mim, pegando minha mão com o intuito de me levar de volta ao automóvel.

— Não vou ficar te esperando voltar, Andrew. Isso não! E por que o mapa tem que ficar comigo e não com você, que vai sair por aí se aventurando por uma cidade desconhecida?

— Eu tenho uma cópia, fiz questão de comprar dois na loja de turismo — respondeu ele, tirando do bolso de sua calça jeans um mapa idêntico ao meu.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim, de modo que eu ouvia sua respiração. Tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes. Mais um passo e eu teria cedido aos seus sentimentos, teria me entregado sem saber se gostava dele ou não. Andrew era um amigo presente, uma companhia confiável e uma pessoa a qual eu tinha um carinho enorme. Não havia como saber que me arrependeria no futuro pela ação não concluída naquele instante, por isso recuei um pouco, afastando-o ainda mais da geleira que me envolvia. Percebendo meu afastamento, ele pousou suas mãos em meus ombros e disse, quase sussurrando:

— Não ache que vou fazer algo que sei que você não quer.

— Não, não é isso, Andrew. Eu...

— Eu te entendo — ele sorria, eu me perdia em seus olhos, azuis como a noite. — Se realmente se importa comigo, se gosta mesmo de mim como amiga, volte para o carro. Não tem como saber se o que contam é verdade ou mentira, mas eu concordo que essa neblina esconde muita coisa assustadora. É tudo muito inseguro, perigoso. Se é pra acontecer alguma coisa, que seja comigo; você ainda tem o seu passado pra descobrir.

— Não adianta vir com esses discursos, Andrew, isso aqui não é um filme de heroísmos! Eu não vou ficar sentada esperando enquanto você pode estar correndo perigo! Não faz parte da minha personalidade.

Ele largou os braços sobre o corpo e abaixou a cabeça, vencido. Eu o acompanharia por todas aquelas ruas, encontraria com ele um meio de fazer o carro andar novamente. Logo seria dia e nós poderíamos começar nossa busca – não sem antes descansarmos em um motel.

— Obrigada mais uma vez, Andrew.

Eu passei por ele, que continuava na mesma posição de derrota aparente. Dirigia-me ao carro para pegar um casaco na minha mala, não agüentava mais de frio. Ouvi alguns passos apressados atrás de mim e um pedido de desculpas, e logo em seguida a escuridão cobriu meus olhos. Eu vi sinais de fogo e de gelo, uma fusão de verdades e mentiras, além dos seguidores da cruz em chamas. Meu corpo caiu sobre o chão, desacordado. Ao meu lado estava Andrew, ainda com o punho esquerdo no ar, hesitante. Em dúvida se havia feito a coisa certa ou não, me pegou no colo e levou-me de volta ao carro, colocando-me deitada no banco de trás. A estrada a sua frente o levaria a um labirinto de ilusões transformadas em monstros. Ele seria capaz de vencer o próprio passado?


	4. Capítulo 3 Ataques

**Capítulo 3 – Ataques**

Um estreito e comprido corredor, as paredes feitas de ferro já oxidado e cobertas de desenhos grotescos, como corpos sem cabeça e crianças enforcadas. A iluminação precária era feita por tochas dispostas dos dois lados, não muito longe uma das outras. Atrás de mim havia uma porta que me permitia voltar ao ponto de início – retornar à realidade. De sua fechadura pendia um molho com duas enormes chaves – uma manchada de sangue e a outra em seu estado normal. No final desse corredor havia uma outra porta: essa me levaria ao próximo estágio ou ao fim de minha odisséia. No centro do caminho um símbolo desenhado na parede esquerda se fazia presente: uma circunferência com mais três círculos dentro, que formavam uma espécie de triângulo de cabeça para baixo. O brilho laranja do símbolo podia ser visto de longe, mesmo ele estando entre duas tochas cujas chamas poderiam encobrir sua luz.

— Passado, presente e futuro — disse uma voz grave e invisível, que parecia existir somente para os meus ouvidos. Não senti vontade de respondê-la, já ouvira falar sobre esse símbolo em algum lugar de minha casa de memórias.

Eu tinha a aparência de uma menina de seis anos de idade e estava completamente nua – era uma criança à mercê do medo. Sentia um desejo incomum de me postar frente a frente do círculo laranja para sugar toda a energia que ele me oferecia. Com passos hesitantes, fui me aproximando para observá-lo mais de perto e, ao estar diante dele, veio-me uma sensação de fraqueza e minhas forças foram se esvaindo, causando-me um possível desmaio. Fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar, mas estava caindo. Porém eu não perdia as forças, e sim ganhava mais poder – o símbolo era a fonte para a alimentação de minha mente, ele me entregava sua tinta, sincero e bondoso.

— O Disco do Sol — falou mais uma vez a voz, um pouco mais grave e austera do que antes. — Seus círculos representam as três camadas temporais.

Naquele momento, a ilusão era a realidade e o prazer minha esperança de sair do pesadelo. Eu e eu nos confrontávamos – a força que o Disco do Sol me passava contra minha covardia cinza de criança imatura. Mentalmente, eu conversava com os antepassados de mim – as sagradas sombras. Eram delas que partia aquela voz grave. Essas sombras buscavam me ensinar como executar o bem da humanidade com minhas próprias mãos e força. Falavam-me que eu poderia ser a salvadora do mundo se eu quisesse – eu levaria embora o pecado e a fome e traria apenas a paz eterna. Além disso, davam-me dicas de como proceder após a dor e o sofrimento pelos quais eu passaria. Sussurravam em meu ouvido que tudo era um teste para que eu pudesse ser considerada a salvação. Elas eram reais ou apenas frutos da minha imaginação?

— Nossa adorada criança — começou a voz. — Não sinta medo agora. Purificar-te-emos de todos os pecados, deves apenas permanecer parada e então sentirás a dor da misericórdia. Para dar início ao Ritual da Purificação, precisamos de uma Testemunha: o Mago!

Assim que a voz terminou de falar, o símbolo circular sumiu completamente. Bem à minha frente nasceu da parede uma válvula também laranja e meio enferrujada. Ela girava sozinha, seu movimento giratório e contínuo me causava ânsias de vômito. Porém não era apenas isso o que havia surgido – de dentro do ferro emergiu uma criatura bizarra, humanóide e rastejante, capaz de caminhar de quatro pela parede como uma aranha. Sua pele era fétida e enrugada, meio empalidecida, cheia de buracos e cicatrizes, e em alguns pontos de seu corpo sua carne havia se acumulado e formado um "bolo" de músculos. Sua cabeça vibrava como um sino que acabara de ser tocado e não possuía feições, era apenas uma pele lisa no formato de um crânio, com saliências no lugar dos olhos, bocas e nariz. Ele vestia uma espécie de avental, completamente ensangüentado, e botas de açougueiro. O monstro circundou algumas vezes a válvula e eu nada fazia a não ser olhá-lo. Assim que ele terminou de examiná-la, pôs-se ao lado direito dela, a cabeça vibrante apontando para o teto, e começou a girar o objeto com sua mão esquerda, de modo que a válvula dava meia volta impulsionada pelo monstro. De alguma forma eu me sentia protegida naquela situação – aquela coisa não me machucaria, estava ali para testemunhar e observar. Eu tinha que agradecer por sua presença e venerar sua força divina.

— Ele é Valtiel, o Anjo. Veio até aqui para assistir ao ritual.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Por mais que não houvesse temores em mim, tinha dúvidas e ansiava por respostas às minhas perguntas. Achava melhor sair correndo até a porta seguinte e largar tudo para trás, porém meus pés estavam presos ao chão. Valtiel me atraía, eu queria tocar em sua carne podre, beijar-lhe o rosto e deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse comigo. Se o ritual consistia em apenas isso, estava pronta para começar e prosseguir com qualquer que fosse a missão a mim proposta.

A válvula que Valtiel girava sem parar era o tempo. Ele a rodava para o lado direito, fazendo com que dez anos se passassem em dez segundos. Olhei para mim mesma, meu corpo nu ia se desenvolvendo aos poucos. Seios cresciam, meu quadril se alargava e minhas pernas ganhavam comprimento. O tempo avançava rápido e só pararia quando meu corpo alcançasse o limite mínimo para o início da execução – uma criança não seria capaz de fazer o que eles queriam que eu fizesse. Para que o ato se tornasse fato, eu teria que estar com mente e corpo preparados. Quando Valtiel parou de girar a válvula, eu parecia ter dezessete anos.

— Agora, que surja aquele que purificar-te-á o sangue envenenado pela vida humana! Valtiel te fez pronta e este far-te-á sagrada e divina! O Ceifeiro das Almas!

A porta pela qual eu entrara se abriu com um estrondo. Eu, que olhava fixamente para Valtiel, me virei assustada para a origem do barulho. Fui tomada pelo pior de todos os medos, meu coração passou a bater forte e rapidamente – o incontrolável sentido do temor. Aquele que eu havia apenas ouvido falar de sua existência, uma figura história de Silent Hill; aquele comumente conhecido como Pyramid Head, cuja forma e roupa havia sido inspirada na figura sagrada do Anjo Valtiel. Ali estava ele, a alguns metros de mim, segurando sua gigantesca faca com a mão direita e com um objeto vermelho hexagonal que lembrava uma pirâmide no lugar da cabeça. Não contive o grito, tive que explodir todo o meu pavor. A voz grave passou a rir de meu medo, gozando da minha fragilidade perto da brutalidade daquele monstro. Era tudo por causa deles! Loucos! Jogaram-me no corredor da morte para sofrer e chorar... Por que faziam aquilo comigo quando tudo o que eu buscava era tão pouco?

— Mate-a! — gritou a voz em meio às suas próprias gargalhadas.

Uma canção começou a soar de um alto-falante inexistente. Um órgão e barulhos metálicos compunham a marcha fúnebre e mortal de Pyramid Head, que arrastava sua pesada faca no chão em passos lentos em direção a sua presa: eu. Nua, sem armas e completamente apavorada, tudo o que eu podia fazer era correr para a outra extremidade do corredor, deixando Valtiel e sua proteção para trás, ignorando as dificuldades que teria que enfrentar assim que atravessasse o portal. Enquanto corria para a porta, pensei em bloqueá-la do outro lado para impedir o monstro de continuar a me perseguir. Era o plano perfeito – se eu encontrasse algo muito pesado para tapar a passagem, eu o atrasaria, o que me permitiria sair correndo e encontrar a saída daquele mundo.

— Acalma-te, garota — falou a voz. Não podia dar atenção a ela, tinha que alcançar a porta o mais rápido possível. — Hoje não é teu dia de sorte!

Gritei mais uma vez, dessa vez um grito agudo, e parei de correr. Como eu era estúpida! Burra! Imbecil! A porta estava trancada e eu havia largado a chave na fechadura da outra porta. Para recuperar o molho teria que por cima de Pyramid Head. Ele já havia ultrapassado Valtiel, que continuava a brincar com sua válvula laranja sem saber de sua própria existência. Não havia mais saída para mim, tinha que me entregar à morte e rezar para que eu não sofresse muito. Nunca achei que morreria de uma maneira tão sádica e dolorosa, ou que minha vida fosse terminar sem eu nem ao menos ter vivido. Todos os momentos que mais me emocionaram passaram diante de meus olhos, todas as felicidades que eu amei, as angústias que me causaram pranto, o sabor do veneno dos humanos em cada partícula de mim. Sedenta e incrédula, eu me entregava como havia nascido, jogando-me aos braços da escuridão perpétua. Só queria poder fechar os olhos e dormir como um feto, o dedo na boca e o cordão sendo minha fonte de suprimento, o cordão que era a linha tênue entre os paradoxos que sustentavam a esfera do meu mundo e a dimensão em que eu me encontrava.

Pyramid Head diante de mim, a faca pronta para me perfurar. Pyramid Head diante de mim, a faca cortando minhas entranhas. Pyramid Head diante de mim, a faca me despertando da realidade.

— Pai!

Levantei subitamente do banco, pingando de suor e medo. Apertava minhas mãos com tanta força que as unhas pareciam ferir minha pele. Minha respiração estava ofegante, não conseguia controlar o medo que me provocava espasmos e tremeliques. Batendo os dentes, olhei para os bancos da frente do carro – vazios. Andrew havia ido atrás de ajuda sem mim... Ou melhor, me fizera desmaiar para que eu não o impedisse de ir! Não devia ter seguido sozinho, nenhum de nós dois sabia que mistérios aquela cidade guardava em seus cantos obscuros!

Já parecia ter amanhecido, a neblina que cobria toda Silent Hill era tão densa que eu não era capaz de enxergar muito além de onde estava. Peguei um suéter preto de lã que estava na minha mala e o vesti, saltando do carro em seguida. Sozinha no meio da névoa, dei alguns passos e ultrapassei a placa de boas vindas. Abraçava a mim mesma para me esquentar e me proteger do frio matinal.

O silêncio era a minha única companhia naquela rua. O vento parecia arrastar com ele todas as almas e vidas, não havia nada atrás das camadas de neblina. Sentia-me solitária em um mundo de sofrimento. Queria poder correr para longe daquela cidade, pois eu segurava o peso de suas mortes em minhas mãos. Eu via, bem acima de mim, o sol mais cinza de todos, e de minha boca saía a esfera de luz que jamais purificaria a mão dos infiéis, reinando nas avenidas turvas de Silent Hill. Amaldiçoada, isolada, fantasma. Fora esse o destino trilhado para um lugar frequentemente visitado por turistas. Para onde fugiram aqueles que costumavam viver ali? Casas, lojas, prédios... Tudo fechado. Sem um sinal humano. As verdadeiras faces se escondiam por trás da névoa, mentiras cruas e frescas refestelando-se no escuro, encarando a vida e a morte em uma encruzilhada de questões. O dilema do meu passado era um grão de poeira, tão pouco perto da dor que atingia a tudo que ali vivia. Lamentos embalavam um réquiem de desespero junto ao ar, pairando sobre o nada, enfrentando o caos de viver. Eu era a sacerdotisa da luz, guiando os fracos à escadaria das ilusões, prendendo a mim mesma no poço sem fim por eles.

Segundo o mapa que Andrew me entregara, o carro parara de funcionar na entrada da cidade, um pouco depois do túnel que iniciava na estrada Bachman. O automóvel estava bem no meio da pista, mas mesmo assim não aparecera nenhuma outra pessoa para reclamar de sua posição que impedia a passagem. Andando vagamente, a procura de algum sinal humano, vi que havia um armazém do lado esquerdo da rua. Senti uma ponta de esperança – se era uma loja, o dono tinha que estar presente, ou ele perderia a mercadoria. Apressei o passo e segui quase que correndo para o lugar, sorrindo de uma forma que achei que não faria tão cedo.

— Olá? — disse assim que alcancei o armazém. Era uma loja modesta e pequena, com portas e janelas de vidro viradas para a rua. A luz interna não estava acesa, não conseguia enxergar o vendedor. No entanto eu ouvia ruídos, como se alguém estivesse mexendo em algum plástico. — Posso entrar?

Sem mais demoras, empurrei a porta. Um cheiro de podridão invadiu minhas narinas e senti minha vista arder. Havia alguma coisa ácida sendo espirrada ali, algo que me faria desmaiar caso eu ficasse muito tempo fechada na loja. Tapei o nariz e a boca com a mão esquerda e entrei de vez na loja.. Era um armazém bem pequeno, havia um balcão do lado esquerdo da entrada e algumas prateleiras estavam dispostas uma na frente da outra na área que se estendia ao lado direito. Era possível escutar um barulho de movimentação humana que vinha da parte de trás da terceira – e última – prateleira. Como eu havia pensado, o vendedor ou vendedora da loja estava presente e poderia me dizer onde ficava o posto de gasolina mais próximo!

— Com licença, desculpe-me ter entrado assim sem nem saber se a loja está funcionando — comecei a falar. Achei que o local estava fechado por causa da falta de mercadorias nas prateleiras. — É que eu não sou da cidade e gostaria de algumas informações. Você poderia me ajudar...?

Meus olhos começaram a arder com mais intensidade e o cheiro putrefeito ficou mais forte. A pessoa que estava se mexendo surgiu de trás da prateleira e eu pude ver que não era um ser humano...

_[A inconsciência reage em mim e sinto que me jogar da janela não foi uma boa idéia, pois o vento se tornou um daqueles monstros. Se há alguém lendo o que escrevo, tome cuidado agora... Caminhos sem fim são minhas palavras e eu sei que não me compreendes. Porém é dessa forma que sinto que devo me exprimir para você, expectador de mim._

Havia um ar de coisa naquilo que se erguia, belo e tímido – semimorto (ser da escuridão). Aquilo negava sua própria existência com a podridão de seu estado; um monstro, ferido e fétido, com fome de sofrimento alheio. Senti um arrepio que caminhou por todo o meu corpo, juntei as mãos sobre o rosto para não ver o que não queria ver, pois enxergar internamente me machucava. No entanto, era pior ficar de olhos fechados, pois dessa forma cegava meus cinco sentidos e me coisificava, perdendo a essência do humano. Não tinha tempo para pensar em besteiras, a figura se aproximava cambaleante. Sua pele era pálida e gosmenta, como se um líquido plastificasse aquele corpo de aparência feminina.

— Hora de acordar, Lanna — a voz de mim falou. Eu me virei e recuei. Tinha medo de mim.

Um espaço se fez entre eu e a criatura e não havia mais uma comunicação direta. Sagrados lábios se contorciam e rezavam qualquer prece para nosso contato enquanto nos afastávamos. Estávamos descendo as escadarias à languidez eterna, cada vez mais perto de um porão infiltrado de gemidos infernais. O porão dos mortos que me aguardava ansiosamente. O ar cinzento nos envolvia, remoendo-se numa equação de múltiplas incógnitas. Esculpiu-se ali um tal de momento, algo intranscendente que não buscava – e nem desejava – ultrapassar os muros que bloqueavam minhas estradas. Havia medo da morte e do que viria a seguir. Tudo se atribuía a mim, pois o monstro era incapaz de sentir – apenas sofria. Aquela mulher-coisa. A cada gemido seu um líquido verde e ácido escorria de sua boca torta e sem dentes, corroendo o chão e a própria pele do monstro. Ela chorava. Suas lágrimas poderiam me purificar da sofreguidão, jamais havia achado que esbarraria com tanto amor inverso logo no início de uma jornada errante. Então, quando eu me aflorava para a vida negra de ser coisa, propriedades de outras coisas surgiram por detrás das estantes. Um exército de monstros vinha à minha direção para me jogar ácido verde e letal. E eu me desesperei de verdade pela primeira vez.

— Vá embora! — eu gritei.

Retirando-me da loja, atravessei a rua com passos trôpegos e me joguei contra o muro da calçada oposta. Surgiam mais e mais monstros de carne podre que gritavam lamúrias demoníacas como um canto da morte. O muro outrora frio esquentava minhas costas suadas. Tudo se desvanecia. Somente o carro estava seguro, porém do auto-rádio saía estática que me enlouquecia... Que me adormecia...

— Mãe... Vá embora...

Tudo parecia tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo em câmera lenta...

Agora me sento trêmula e hesitante, pois estou sedada. Rachael veio ao quarto e me aplicou remédios sem que eu a pedisse. Escrever me conforta e me provoca espasmos de vida nova. No entanto me perco em tantos buracos negros quando escrevo...

Por exemplo, quando descobrir a verdadeira razão de ser? Pois ser por ser não vale o ser, já que prejudica uma razão previamente existente. E na verdade não há verdade alguma, apenas busca por uma realidade. E quantos vão se perder na trilha pela existência verbalizada? Logicamente há seguidores dessa tal odisséia que reúne tribos e seitas – todos em busca de um ouro falsificado... E no íntimo, o pior de todos é aquele que se sente apto a rabiscar uma parede recentemente pintada. Principalmente quando tal parede representa signos do passado (dor de cabeça). Eu tentei. Acabei descobrindo que há falhas em mim que não pretendo revelar. Sou o tal ouro que não é ouro de verdade. Bebo água de um poço da morte feito como oferenda aos deuses romanos, o poço das verdades não ditas e dos pensamentos fugitivos. Sagrados e santos carregam meus sonhos pela boca, enquanto sento-me em um divã para ler figuras pejorativas. Só vou parar quando Rachael parar de me olhar... Ou quando o remédio fizer efeito...

...acho que... preciso descansar de uma noite mal dormida... quem sabe amanhã os monstros não me atacam de novo? Porque, naquele momento, tudo parecia tão lento...

...e ao mesmo tempo em câmera lenta, mil sirenes soavam junto a uma sinfonia metálica. Em um lapso de consciência, levantei-me depressa e me dirigi ao automóvel – aquele carro teria que ligar nem que eu tivesse que usar meu sangue como combustível!

Porém Andrew estava certo, não havia gasolina. Por mais que eu virasse a chave, o carro não saía do lugar. Os monstros avançavam contra mim, sentindo-me. Deixando todo o medo de lado e tomando um gole de uma coragem vinda de não sei onde, pensei rapidamente em um plano para fugir daquele ninho de coisas ácidas. Tinha que derrubar alguns deles abrindo a porta do carro bruscamente e sair correndo, despistando os outros. Não eram muitos, as coisas não gostavam da presença umas das outras, já que soltavam ácido contra elas mesmas. E de repente, aproximando-se tortuosamente, um monstro encostou seu corpo no vidro do carro. Aquela figura asquerosa e pálida despertava-me lembranças de alguém que havia sido apagado de minha memória – uma mulher que frequentemente aparecia em meus sonhos, sofrendo em seu canto, chorando sua essência falsa e sem alma. Nos sonhos, tal mulher queria me conquistar com seu sofrer, provocar-me compaixão. Buscava deter-me em seu amor inexistente para apoiar seus desejos insanos... Eu era apenas uma criança... A criatura era como eu via a mulher dos sonhos, feminina, emitindo sofrimento para persuadir uma aproximação. Por isso as lágrimas do monstro eram ácidas, inverdades.

— Eu sou a Mãe Sagrada e você deve se abrigar em meus braços e se entregar às minhas vontades.

A voz gutural era minha e dela incorporada no monstro. Eu falava ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia. Na verdade, eu repetia, submissa e castanha. Quem era aquela mulher? Forçava minha mente, mas não conseguia formar uma imagem dela. Apenas falas e conversas, sentimentos de fanatismo por algo que eu nunca soubera o que era... Eu tentava apanhar todos os resquícios que meu cérebro liberava de meu passado perdido, do que fora minha vida, porém não conseguia.

E surpreendentemente não havia mais monstro algum. A mágica cumprira seu papel e apagara tudo com uma borracha do reino das fadas. Tudo estava tão silencioso e calmo como antes, apenas eu era viva naquela rua. O que acontecera? Estava ainda sonhando? Saltei do carro e comecei a correr, tentando apagar os últimos acontecimentos da minha mente.

A névoa era mais uma vez minha única companheira, transpassando minha face e atravessando minha mente, penetrando em meu passado antes de mim mesma, personificando meus pesadelos e desejos. Quantas coisas mais aquele mundo seria capaz de criar? A resposta era vaga, assim como o ar que me rodeava enquanto eu corria para longe da Mãe Sagrada. Minha respiração falhava aos poucos enquanto eu ia perdendo o fôlego. Não agüentava mais correr, nem mesmo me lembrava por quantas ruas passara. Teria que achar alguma placa como ponto de referência para me encontrar no mapa, já que havia me perdido na cidade. Mesmo vendo que os monstros haviam sumido, estava dominada por uma sensação de perseguição que não queria me deixar. Minha cabeça pulsava informações indistintas, o onírico se fundia com o real. As coisas eram reais?!

Com as mãos nos joelhos, eu bufava e respirava de maneira rápida e incorreta. Meu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado, os fios apontando para todas as direções, e eu era capaz de sentir as veias pulsarem fortemente pelo meu corpo. Não sabia como retomar minha busca por informação e também não tinha coragem para voltar ao carro. Onde estava Andrew? Será que algum monstro o havia matado? Não, impossível. Monstros não existiam, eu estava ficando louca. Tudo não passara de uma criação da minha cabeça. Só mais um sonho, como todos os outros.

Voltei a andar normalmente, caminhando por uma rua bordada por casas dos dois lados. Tudo era tão cinza e solitário, o vento uivava e a neblina continuava densa. Era estranho não haver ninguém por perto, as casas pareciam tão vazias. Eu sentia algo nostálgico ao ver as casas, lembranças turvas que me despertavam dores. Não suportava mais mini-flashes passando pelos meus olhos, queria a coisa concreta antes que eu gritasse por informação. Estava tão fraca... Meu corpo clamava por descanso, por que eu insistia em me movimentar? Ceder era perigoso, um monstro poderia aparecer... Mas... Por que não?

Então me aproximei da varanda de uma das casas e sentei-me em um dos degraus do lance de quatro escadas que levavam até a soleira da porta. Percebi que estava tremendo. De frio, medo, solidão, ansiedade. Tanta coisa que me dominava que não era possível distinguir o que era mais forte. Desviando minha atenção para o que era necessário, passei a pensar no que estava acontecendo e a imaginar o que viria a acontecer caso eu continuasse a perambular sozinha pelas ruas de Silent Hill. Andrew não podia ter desaparecido, não estava nos planos. Deixar-me esperando no carro também não fora uma boa idéia, ainda por cima me obrigando a tal coisa utilizando a violência. Eu só queria, naquele momento, ir para casa e me desculpar com meus tios por ter saído sem avisar. Era tudo o que eu desejava. Sendo que não havia maneiras de realizar meu desejo se eu permanecesse parada, delirando à beira da frustração. Tinha que retornar ao centro da rua e manter meu caminho pelo asfalto, atravessando a névoa e tudo mais que me aguardava além dela. O fim daquela rua não estava muito longe, logo apareceria uma placa e eu poderia anotar minha posição no mapa. E então eu seguiria para uma delegacia. Por mais que parecesse que a cidade havia sido abandonada pela vida humana, ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar alguma ajuda. Ou eu me entregaria para uma morte lenta e sem graça naquele ar prateado e infeliz. Não estava pronta para morrer ainda, nem tinha vontade. Nenhum monstro ou uma lembrança inútil me faria parar agora. Tinha que prosseguir. Urgentemente.


	5. Capítulo 4 Margaret

**Capítulo 4 – Margaret**

Quando se está sozinho em um local em que você nunca esteve antes e que te ameaça (soa hostil), não há muita coisa que possa te fazer acreditar que vai conseguir superar a crise de solidão. Naquele momento, meus passos eram firmes, e eu havia me decidido. Eu me entregava generosamente à tarefa de descobrimento, abrindo portas para uma aventura que se infiltrava no caminho traçado por mim. Não havia mais brecha para a descoberta de um passado esquecido, somente para a fuga. Fuga da realidade? Não, pois me cansara de ilusões e monstros. Eu estava fugindo da fuga, e cruzaria todos os portos para me manter afastada do não-objetivo. O subjetivo era infernal.

— E se não houver retorno?

Pois o retorno era estranhamente amargo. Pois o retorno era um buraco negro. — E se não houver retorno do buraco negro? O que haveria de acontecer para uma heroína despedaçada e sem armas? Os lotes clamavam pelo despertar e eu era um objeto incandescente.

— Você acredita na morte?

Tão incerta a minha morte. Tão simples era falar e falar. Tantos pensamentos e diálogos que se desconectavam de mim. Estava perdida. Placa a seguir: Sagan Street. Um cruzamento, a travessia por uma ponte largada na neblina. Até que um ser humano foi avistado. Uma ruiva, de vestido cinza e botas escuras, carregando uma mochila de viagem nas costas. Salvação.

— Por favor... — Um grito no vazio. O som não se propagou. Não alcançou os ouvidos da moça, que se ia na direção de seu compromisso, não captando meu pedido – minha chama por libertação. Ela não queria me encarar. Ou também estava fugindo?

Então voltei para mim.

Havia alguém ali, não muito distante, no entanto eu deixava tal alguém se distanciar! Como poderia ter chegado a esse ponto?

A loucura era lavada enquanto eu corria em busca da esperança. Meu coração pulava, elétrico e pulsante. Mesmo por trás da neblina ainda era possível encontrar força. Aquela mulher me ajudaria a sair dali, eu estava salva – não mais solitária.

— Espera — gritei o mais alto que pude, finalizando minha corrida quase tropeçando. — Eu preciso de ajuda.

A mulher se virou e eu pude ver sua aparência. Estava a poucos metros de mim, me sorriu enigmática e surpresa, seu cabelo curto e ruivo voando com o vento frio da manhã. Os olhos verdes se comprimiram, parecia estar pensando sobre o que eu queria com ela. Não devia ter mais de trinta anos, mas certamente era mais velha do que eu. Sorri debilmente e me aproximei mais um pouco, ajeitando algumas mechas de cabelo que estavam grudadas pelo suor em meu rosto.

— Eu estou procurando por um posto de gasolina. Vim de viagem com um amigo e o combustível do nosso carro acabou.

— Ah, entendo — ela disse. Sua voz era doce e soava gentil.

Havia um perfume estranho no ar que me atraía àquela moça. Queria abraçá-la e tocar seu rosto. Então me aproximei ainda mais. Ela parecia não me rejeitar.

— Há coisas que eu não poderia explicar —falei. — Algo absurdo que me ocorreu assim que cheguei aqui.

— O absurdo já faz parte de Silent Hill — falou ela de forma misteriosa. — Você não é daqui, é?

— North Ashfield — respondi.

— Estou indo para South Ashfield — ela disse, divertindo-se com a coincidência.

— Vai visitar algum parente?

A mulher deu alguns passos para trás e umedeceu os lábios com a língua, sorrindo para mim. Eu retribuí o sorriso

— Vou embora daqui, assim como todos os outros que vivem no outro lado da cidade.

Era intrigante saber que as pessoas estavam deixando Silent Hill. Por conta do status de ponto turístico, eu sempre achara que aquela era uma cidade receptiva. Não conseguia imaginar o porquê de tanto desejo em cobrir a região de vazio. O lugar me dava calafrios, porém, de alguma forma, eu acreditava que já havia passado bons momentos ali com meus verdadeiros pais. Em cada esquina eu podia sentir uma vibração vinda de alguma alma, uma vibração de uma felicidade disfarçada, escondida no subsolo. Mas ao mesmo tempo o céu insistia em fazer chover sofrimento por aquelas pessoas de rostos tristes e sobreviventes de uma guerra antiga. O que havia acontecido desde que eu partira? Qual era a origem da dor? Havia um centro incomum abaixo da realidade, ele me sugava e coletava de mim informações que eu nem mesmo sabia que existiam. Ele as personificava.

— Estranhos acontecimentos repelem as pessoas de boa conduta e... — ela fez uma pausa enquanto pensava na palavra certa para dizer. — digamos, normais, daqui. Por que quis visitar uma cidade falida? — perguntou ela, pondo-se a caminhar novamente. Eu a segui.

— Motivos pessoais — nós andávamos e conversávamos, como duas amigas que se dirigiam a um bar para se divertir e se relacionar.

— Mesmo assim é estranho você ter vindo para esse lado. Não ouviu nos noticiários que essa parte foi completamente isolada? Não há mais ninguém morando aqui, nem mesmo o comércio funciona.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Meu conhecimento sobre a cidade não era muito vasto, não sabia que era dividida por dois lados e que um deles estava completamente vazio! Andrew e eu pegamos a estrada que acreditávamos ser a que todas as pessoas que iam para Silent Hill pegavam. Não era a estrada principal, porém nos pareceu ser a mais rápida, tranqüila e segura, já que viajaríamos de madrugada.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntei, com expressão confusa. — Então, o que está fazendo aqui? Tomando um ar fresco?

O olhar que ela me lançou transpareceu que ela não havia gostado do meu comentário irônico. Resolvi que não daria uma de engraçadinha outra vez com aquela mulher cujo nome eu nem sabia.

— Existe um ônibus que nos deixa em uma avenida que circunda o Lago Toluca, fazendo uma conexão entre os dois lados — começou ela a me responder, olhando diretamente para frente. Andávamos pelo meio da rua sem medo de sermos atropeladas, pois os únicos carros fora das garagens estavam velhos demais para funcionar e cobertos de fuligens. — A única coisa que ainda funciona nessa parte é um hospital que está beirando a falência. Minha prima é enfermeira nesse hospital e não vê a hora de deixar o emprego. Estou indo até lá buscá-la para ir comigo a South Ashfield.

— É estranho um hospital ainda estar em funcionamento se não há ninguém para ser tratado — eu disse, mais uma vez irônica. Aquela cidade estava começando a me soar engraçada.

— Acontece que só há dois hospitais na cidade inteira, e somente o Hospital Alchemilla atende a todos os "tipos" de pacientes — disse ela, frisando oralmente a palavra "tipos".

Antes que eu pudesse perguntá-la o que significava esse comentário inusitado, comecei a sentir uma forte dor na cabeça e comecei a pressionar as mãos sobre meu rosto. A dor era tão forte que chegava a ser insuportável, obrigava-me a lançar-me ao chão e gritar e gritar inconscientemente. O mundo ao meu redor girava, enquanto alguém tentava me ajudar a levantar. Eu tremia toda e via figuras rastejantes se aproximando, seres humanos com a pele ensangüentada que se arrastavam até mim, com garras enormes e sujas. Os dentes ficavam a mostra a cada berro que as pessoas davam, gritos piores do que os meus e que me faziam gritar mais ainda.

De repente, vi que a mulher desistira de me ajudar e se preparava para correr para longe de mim. Ela passou por entre dois monstros sem nem ao menos notá-los. Suplicante, ergui minha mão direita e balbuciei algumas palavras, pedindo-a que voltasse para me socorrer.

— Leve-me... leve-me com você...

E depois disso não enxerguei mais nada. Só fui acordar já de frente para os portões do Hospital Alchemilla, apoiada nos ombros daquela mulher que não havia me deixado para trás, embora quase o tivesse feito.

— Você veio delirando por todo o percurso, achei que não ia agüentar mais seu peso. Ainda bem que acordou.

— Me desculpe, é que eu estou meio doente e às vezes entro em crise...

Abri a boca para perguntá-la sobre os monstros rastejantes, mas decidi não falar nada sobre aquilo. Poderia ser só mais um dos meus delírios.

— Você ainda não me disse seu nome, moça — falou a outra, prendendo seus cabelos ruivos com um elástico. Como estava um pouco mais perto dela pude ver que seu rosto era meio sardento.

— Eu me chamo Lanna.

— E eu Judy — ela disse. — Judy Garland.

Juntas, abrimos o portãozinho de ferro que dava para o pátio do hospital e seguimos para a porta de entrada. Entramos na sala de espera, onde havia o balcão da recepção – sem uma recepcionista. Somente espíritos sofredores eram parte daquele local. Havia uma iluminação tênue e cinzenta que entrava por um janelão ao lado da porta pela qual passamos. O silêncio, quase mortal, era cortante e me dava calafrios; nunca estivera em um hospital fantasma antes.

— Minha prima falou que estaria me esperando logo na entrada — falou Judy. — É estranho ela não estar aqui...

Passando pela recepção, fiz uma curva à esquerda e vi que havia uma porta dupla no meio do corredor. Para chegar até a outra ala era preciso passar por ela; porém estava trancada. Havia telefones públicos dispostos na parede e, por uns instantes, senti que não estava tudo acabado – tinha uma maneira de eu me comunicar com meus tios e pedir ajuda. Mas, para completar minha falta de sorte, nenhum dos aparelhos funcionava. Todos mudos.

Eu me lembro de respirar fundo naquele momento e pensar se valeria à pena ficar esperando por uma mulher que eu nem conhecia. Meu amigo Andrew estava lá fora, tentando achar ajuda, enquanto eu permaneceria estática fazendo companhia a uma estranha. No entanto, quando eu havia caído, ela pensara duas vezes antes de me dar as costas. Talvez fosse melhor ficar um tempo na sala de espera, aguardando ao lado dela, até que sua prima aparecesse e eu pudesse continuar o que nem mesmo sabia se havia iniciado.

Cansada por ter corrido demais, larguei meu corpo contra a porta dupla, arrastando as costas até sentar-me no chão. Poderia cantar uma canção para passar o tempo, ou forçar-me a lembrar de alguma coisa da minha infância, sendo que se fizesse isso correria o risco de alguma coisa bizarra acontecer. Deixando os pensamentos de lados, tirei o suéter preto – já não estava mais frio como antes –, deixando-o sobre o chão, ao meu lado.

Não muito tempo se passara quando Judy me gritou lá da sala de espera. Ela havia encontrado uma porta aberta e decidira procurar pela prima no hospital. Era melhor do que ficar parada vendo o tempo correr lenta e vagamente. Então a segui.

Com muita surpresa, descobrimos que não era apenas aquela parte do hospital que estava deserta – em todo o primeiro andar não encontramos nenhuma pessoa. No centro daquele corredor havia a ala da escadaria e os banheiros, como constatamos no mapa que estava preso em um quadro na recepção. No entanto, duas portas duplas bloqueavam nosso caminho até tal ala – a que eu havia encontrado e mais uma do outro lado do corredor, trancada assim como a primeira. Não havia outro jeito: teríamos que pegar o elevador. Não estava com medo, só me senti apreensiva ao entrar naquele pequeno quadrado que não devia ter passado por uma manutenção há um bom tempo.

— Uma vez minha prima me disse que havia uma sala para os enfermeiros no segundo andar — falou Judy, apertando o botão. — Então é pra lá que nós vamos.

Mas nós nunca chegamos ao segundo andar...

Escuro. Parado no meio do nada. O elevador não funcionava mais, estávamos entre o primeiro e o segundo andar. Judy apertava o botão de segurança e gritava em aparente desespero. Logicamente estava amedrontada, já que vira que havia possibilidades de aquele prédio ter sido abandonado e, caso isso fosse verdade, findaríamos nossas vidas naquela caixa. Já eu apenas sorria. Não, não de felicidade, óbvio. Era só que naquele momento eu me senti habituada com as peças que aquela cidade gostava de pregar. De alguma forma, eu sabia que não era a primeira vez que ficava presa naquele mesmo elevador. Logo ele voltaria a funcionar, era algo rotineiro alguém passar umas poucas horas preso dentro dele

Judy se encontrava realmente furiosa, batia sem parar na porta e seus gritos de certa forma me incomodavam. Também estava com raiva de eu não estar ajudando-a a conseguir ajuda, como se aquilo fosse atrair alguém. Eu sentira, assim que pisei na sala de espera, que não haveria ninguém para nós ali dentro, apenas uma sombra de tristeza e instantes passados que não queriam deixar o presente. Uma atmosfera pesada e também lânguida se espalhava junto à névoa naquele prédio, tomando conta de cada sala, acordando as almas daqueles que ali haviam morrido sem paz. Foi então que, quando eu já havia me entregado a uma tranqüilidade e aceitado ficar esperando a boa vontade das engrenagens, essa atmosfera negra e sombria decidiu mostrar suas forças.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Judy, referindo-se a um som metálico vindo do lado de fora.

— Não deve ser nada demais — falei, tentando tranqüilizá-la. Mas não consegui fingir, minha voz saíra trêmula.

O som se repetiu mais três vezes, como se alguma coisa metálica e pesada tivesse se arrastando na parte de cima do elevador. Nós olhávamos para o alto, apreensivas e com medo do que poderia acontecer. Foi na quarta vez que a corda que segurava aquela coisa se partiu e nós começamos a cair em alta velocidade. Não houve tempo para gritar ou para desmaiar de tanto medo, pois em menos de dois segundos atingimos o solo, intactas e sem nenhum ferimento. Alguma coisa amortecera a queda do elevador no último segundo, impedindo nossa morte.

Eu estava tonta e pingando de suor. Judy colocou a mão na boca, mas não conseguiu evitar: encostou-se na parede e começou a vomitar.

— Calma, Judy, vai ficar tudo bem. A gente vai conseguir sair daqui.

Assim que terminei de falar, a porta do elevador se abriu e nós demos de cara com um corredor mal iluminado e uma porta a poucos passos ao norte. As paredes ali pareciam ser de metal, eram cinza e de aparência aterrorizante. Fazia muito frio e foi só então que me dei conta de que esquecera o suéter lá em cima, perto da porta.

— Estamos no porão do hospital? — perguntei.

— Parece que sim... — respondeu Judy, limpando a boca. Seu rosto estava pálido e sem vida. Seus olhos verdes haviam perdido todo o brilho e a vivacidade de outrora.

Mas não havia acabado ainda, mais estava por vir. Uma sirene soou ao longe, como um sinal de alguma fábrica antiga, e nós ouvimos gritos femininos vindo do outro lado da porta. Pela primeira vez eu presenciaria o despertar daquela cidade, adormecida há tanto tempo, desde as eras em que pagãos faziam ritos em volta do lago de Silent Hill.

O ambiente tornou-se hostil e eu senti calafrios assim que percebi que alguma coisa estranha estava para acontecer. A sirene era como um aviso que precedia o tormento que se tornaria real. Estávamos entrando dentro de um sonho, de um pesadelo, cujas paredes eram manchadas de sangue e grades ocupavam o lugar das portas e janelas. Tudo inteiramente enferrujado, ferro e metal se espalhavam pela minha vista em uma coloração avermelhada. A iluminação era feita por uma tocha que pendia do teto. Sentia cheiro de sangue e havia mesmo algumas gotas do líquido vermelho já coagulado em várias partes do chão e do teto. Eu encarava aquela transformação consciente de que não era um sonho, porém sabia que tudo aquilo estava muito além dos limites que eu conhecia do real e do irreal. Algo demoníaco se movia pelos cantos, farejando as presas fáceis de colocar medo. Era tudo como naquele pesadelo que tive com os dois grandes monstros, no corredor do Disco do Sol. E Valtiel estava ali, naquele hospital alternativo, escondido nas sombras. Eu não fazia questão de encontrá-lo, já estava ciente de que ele não me faria mal algum. Eu voltava, de pouco em pouco, para uma turva e desconhecida realidade que eu já havia habitado naquela Silent Hill de doze anos atrás. Não era a minha primeira vez no mundo dos sonhos, sendo que, dessa vez, era uma outra pessoa quem o regia.

Quando me virei para ver se Judy estava bem, constatei que ela sumira. Nem ao menos percebi quando ela fugira, talvez tivesse escapado pelo elevador assim que ouviu a sirene. Bem, não adiantava reclamar naquele momento, eu sabia disso. Havia medo, porém também uma sede crescente da verdade se instalava na minha mente, uma singela vontade de desvendar os segredos mais obscuros e virgens daquela cidade. Estava novamente sozinha.

Primeiro resolvi tentar abrir a porta diante de mim, que parecia proteger uma mulher – afinal, quem gritara quando a sirene soou? Então comecei a me dirigir na direção daquele quarto, era ali onde vivia o centro da energia oculta que se propagava através do ar negro que a cidade respirava. Gerânios de sangue começaram a brotar por entre fendas das grades nas paredes, era um aviso que eu não devia me aproximar. Mas eu não tinha medo, queria e queria demais, todo o cinza de mim havia derretido junto com uma inocência que eu não mais suportava. Naquele instante preciso e definido, pela primeira e talvez última vez de mim, eu era objetiva e heroína, e estava no topo de uma cadeia; abaixo de mim se encontravam os demônios dos eles e elas.

Ah, como eu achei que seria fácil. Girar a maçaneta e entrar... Não pensara na possibilidade de haver coisas que guardariam aquela entrada para o mal maior. Quando faltavam poucos passos para que eu tocasse a porta, ouvi passos vindos do meu lado esquerdo. Não tive nem tempo de virar o rosto quando fui atingida em cheio por um cano, que bateu violentamente em meu braço, fazendo-o doer de forma pulsante. Havia quatro enfermeiras assassinas naquele porão, seus rostos deformados, como bolhas gelatinosas, e a pele cheia de feridas sangrentas. O uniforme branco e manchado daquelas coisas era vulgar e elas exibindo um corpo cheio de curvas acentuadas. As quatro partiam para cima de mim, duas delas segurando bisturis e as outras enormes canos. Recuei alguns passos e tentei fugir de um ataque em massa, porém uma delas conseguiu agarrar minha perna e cortou minha coxa direita com seu bisturi afiado, rasgando minha calça jeans. Eu gritava e chorava, todo o meu fervor e coragem fora embora... Sentia medo e solidão. Sucumbiria naquele porão encarnado e me tornaria um daqueles monstros. Tudo se perdera, não havia retorno.

Uma segunda enfermeira se aproximou de mim e cortou minha outra perna, a esquerda; dessa vez um corte profundo. O sangue começou a jorrar e eu senti uma dor aguda vinda do local. Tentei estancar o sangue com as mãos, mas foi impossível, pois elas me agarraram e me tacaram contra a parede. Comecei a enxergar tudo embaçado e as dores nas duas pernas, agora completamente ensangüentadas, faziam com que eu ultrapassasse a barreira da razão – o inconsciente queria acordar de qualquer jeito! Foi então que uma das enfermeiras começou a gemer insanamente, deixando as outras perturbadas. Minha cabeça rodopiava e eu não sabia mais o que era real... Mas me lembro de tê-lo visto se aproximar rastejando pela parede, com sua cabeça vibrante. Pouco a pouco, todas as enfermeiras passaram a gemer de pavor e respeito por aquele que havia chegado. Eu consegui me livrar delas e desencostei da parede, me afastando daqueles seres nojentos e infernais. Estava mancando de uma das pernas, logo vi que o sangue ainda não havia parado de escorrer – fios de líquido vermelho descendo pelo jeans já todo manchado. Rapidamente rasguei um pedaço da minha camiseta e amarrei contra a perna para estancá-lo, não era muito. Bem, apesar de tudo, eu estava num hospital, devia haver remédios para aquilo em alguma sala e mais tarde eu teria tempo de encontrá-los.

Deixando as enfermeiras temerosas e agora fracas de lado, passei por elas e aproveitei pra pisar em uma que estava deitada no chão, gemendo incontrolavelmente. Pisei em cima de seu rosto sem feições, sentindo aquela bolha facial estourar em uma poça de sangue e miolos. Com o pé todo sujo, entrei no quarto cuja missão daqueles monstros era protegê-lo. E, para minha surpresa, lá havia um ser humano.

Era uma sala grande, o qual haviam improvisado para parecer um dos quartos que devia haver nos andares superiores. Ali dentro aquele mundo escuro e enferrujado não existia, tudo parecia normal e até mesmo iluminado, pois uma lamparina estava acesa. Havia uma cama no centro do local e ao lado dela uma mesa de cabeceira. Não pude notar se havia alguém na cama, minha vista estava embaçada. Porém notei uma forma avermelhada no canto direito, logo ao lado da porta. Aproximei-me daquilo e constatei que era uma mulher vestida com o uniforme de enfermeira daquele hospital – a habitual roupa branca mais um casaquinho vermelho. A mulher era loira e parecia estar escrevendo. Não conseguia enxergar seu rosto, ela estava de costas para mim.

— Olá? — chamei, sem obter resposta.

Quem era aquela moça? Eu sentia algo triste. Mas não vinha dela, existia mais alguém ali? Por que eu sentia tanto frio? Ah, acho que tomei remédios de novo... Aquela moça não era Rachael... Ou era? Bem, não importa... Eu só me lembro que não tive tempo de vê-la mais de perto, a força me jogou para longe. Alguma coisa ergueu-se daquela cama, que eu achara que estava vazia, e se projetou contra mim, empurrando-me para longe do quarto. Senti um tufão bater contra meu peito e fui arremessada no ar, atravessando paredes invisíveis e retornando para o ponto inicial: a caixa metálica – o mais novo comunicador entre os dois mundos? O pesadelo se fora e o elevador voltara a funcionar. O hospital era só um hospital vazio e não cheio de enfermeiras assassinas ou pintado de sangue. Nem mesmo fazia frio. Nunca mais eu voltaria àquele porão, alguma coisa terrível dormia lá... Talvez o próprio demônio. Tinha pena daquela moça que devia ser obrigada a cuidar daquele enfermo de outro mundo. Fora aquela coisa que criara o paraíso dos pesadelos? Quem sabe...

Eu saí do elevador e vi que estava no primeiro andar. Passei pelo corredor, olhando pelos janelões – lá fora estava a mesma coisa: neblina e solidão. Eu dava passos firmes, minha perna não doía e nem mais sangrava. Agora, tinha que sair daquele hospital e voltar para minha trilha pré-definida. Também não me importava onde aquela mulher, Judy, estava; ela me largara sozinha em um momento em que ninguém gostaria de estar só. Mas eu conseguira passar por aquilo melhor do que eu esperava. Não é que eu não estivesse impressionada com tudo o que acontecera, mas já me sentia habituada àquela outra realidade. Eu sentiria medo e vazio caso tudo acontecesse de novo, no entanto não ficaria chocada com as gotas de sangue e com os monstros que poderiam aparecer. Eu era parte daquilo.

Quando já estava na sala de espera, lembrei-me do suéter que esquecera no corredor à esquerda e voltei lá para pegá-lo, já que poderia sentir frio mais tarde. Ele estava no mesmo lugar onde o deixara, ninguém o havia tocado ou o encontrado.

— Falsas esperanças — pronunciei para mim mesma, sorrindo. Não havia ninguém para mim no hospital... Talvez não houvesse ninguém na cidade inteira...

No entanto, alguém estivera naquele local. Embaixo de onde o suéter estava, havia uma fotografia bem velha, já amarelada.

— O que é isso?

Era a foto de uma garotinha de uns cinco anos abraçada com uma mulher de meia-idade. A garotinha era loira como eu e se parecia muito comigo quando criança... Meu coração batia mais forte, eu reconhecia aquela mulher. Ela não era uma desconhecida. Quase não suportei a ansiedade que me tomou atonitamente assim que eu virei a foto: no verso dela havia uma mensagem; um pequeno bilhete... (desmaio)...

_Nunca se esqueça de mim, Lanna._

_Assinado: Margaret._

Onde procurar agora?


End file.
